


Innocence

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, Kid - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a fic where Jane and Cynthia walk in on John and Paul sleeping together<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: Around 1966 or 1967.<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p><p>Note: I had already done both Cynthia and Jane walking in so I decided to give the spot light to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/70744617460/innocence-requested

“hmmm yes.” Moans echo in the room as hands rushed maniacally over hot skin and random pieces of clothing.

-Ring!-

“Fuck!” The one on top cursed as he sat up.

“Let me get this, could be Brian.” The one under sat up as well, getting the phone off the set just as a kiss was stolen from him. “oh, hey, hello” he said in a laugh from the stolen kiss.

“Hi Paul, so sorry I interrupted you and jane, it’s just I’m looking for John and he said he was gonna be at your house. Is he there?” Cynthia asked sweetly.

“Oh let me see.” Paul grinned “Joooooooohn!” he shouted making John comically block his ears with a giggle. “He is coming, Cyn.”

John shook his head not wanting to talk on the phone put Paul shoved it in his ear. “Hi luv!”

“Hello! how’s the song?”

“oh, just lovely my darling. How are things at home?”

“Just fine John, but I’m gonna have to leave for a few days. Aunty Jade has started some kind of war in the family and uncle Robert is sick so I’m very much needed.” She explained as she packed her bags, holding the receiver between her cheek and shoulder.

“Oh sure, no need to worry Cyn.”

“John, I’m not gonna be able to take Jules with me.”

“Oh, you aren’t?” John got up off Paul’s bed, passing.

“Things are too heated up there for a young child, could you please take care of him?”  She asked politely.

John sighed as he rubbed his forehead, having a pair of big, brown eyes following him as he walked back and forth. "Sure Cyn."

"Oh good, remember he gets out of the day care at 3 and his bed time is at 9. Oh and he-"

"Cyn? Cyn! I got this, I am his father after all." John spoke cheerfully, making Paul tilt his head in confusion.

Eventually John calms Cynthia down and hangs up, sighing as he flopped on top of the bed, moaning too.

"What happened?" Paul asked crawling a bit forward, next on his belly next to John's flopped down body. As a response he heard mumbling due to John speaking into the bed. He chuckled. "John, I can't hear you if you speak into my sheets."

John lifts his head off the sheets and blows a bit of air out of his mouth to move his fringe off his face. " I said, Cynthia wants me to take care of Jules for a few days as she travels. How am I gonna do that?!"

"What's so difficult? He's just a child." Paul spoke sweetly brushing John's hair back.

"Paul, ya know I haven't got a clue how to work with kids." John sat up running his hand in his hair.

Paul couldn't help but laugh as he held his head in his hands. "Yer not gonna be working with him John, he is your son."

"Will you help me?" John asked with a puppy face.

"Are you daft?! Of course! I wouldn't pass the opportunity to spend time with you and little Jules." They got dressed and drove to John's house, stopping on the way to get some snacks for Julian. As soon as they arrived Julian's ride arrived, the little boy flashing a bright smile when he spotted his father and uncle walking out of the car.

"Daddy! Uncle Paul!" He shouted happily running to them, getting picked up by his uncle.

That afternoon was nothing less than perfect. They playing in the sun, rolling in the grass together. They catched each other after Paul and Julian splash John with a wave of water from the pool as he was sunbathing and to end it off amazingly, they lied back under a tree, watching the clouds go by as Julian described how each of them. Soon Julian's energy began running out making it the perfect time for his afternoon nap.

"Is he asleep?" John asked Paul as the younger one walked out of the young boy's room.

"Yes, passed out actually." Paul laughed putting his arms over John's shoulders, kissing him.

"This was fun." John smiled

"You did good, brilliant luv." Paul complimented kissing John again.

John responded the kiss and smiled into it. “ya know, we have a good few hours alone now.”

Paul smiled wide as he softly ran his fingers into the base of John’s hair. “Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting Lennon?” Paul played dumb.

“ohhhh yes, yes.” John wiggled his eyebrow as Paul bit his lips.

“This all has been a sweet dream ey johnny?” Paul spoke sexualy, innocently though, almost, into his lover’s ear, teasing his thoughts as they tried to read what he was planning for this little play time.

“Oh yes, who am I to disagree?” John responded huskily. His partner was unreadable, his eyes were like a little boy's, but there was a flame to his voice that told John just what he was planning.

“I want something new, I want to use you, be used by you.” his voice was completely uncharacteristic, it was rough, full of nothing but desire, dominance and more desire.

“Be abused?” John was taken by surprise, this was the last thing he expected, at least from Paul. The last time he remembered Paul getting anywhere near this level of raw need was back in Hamburg, during a drunken orgy between him, Paul, Stu and a few prostitutes.

“Affliction just leaves me wanting more.” He played with john's mind, toying with it like a cat with a string as he softly teased his lover's neck, letting the poor man's mind race in the most sexual and rather ridiculous fantasies he had ever had.

“Power play?” John could picture it now, him dominating Paul, having him in every way known to man, in every room, with every toy in their possession.

“Yes.” Paul almost hissed in a low tone as they made their way to John and Cynthia’s master suite.

“You gonna beg?” John grinned seductively.

“No, you will. Twice.”Paul pinned john down on the hot covers of their bed and with a devilish grin took off his belt, tying john’s hands to the head board. He moved his hand along john’s shirt with his eyes flaming on to john's before ripping the fabric in two. “ey!”

“shut up” He took the ripped shirt and twisted it before whipping john’s naked chest with it, having a dark, raw grin to his beautiful lips.

“ah” John’s eyes rolled back, he was overdoing his reactions, but it was all a plan, a subconscious plan to drive Paul up the wall and challenge him. They were like two lions, fighting to see who was the dominant one, fighting to see who was the most powerful.

“too much for ya johnny boy? because i’m just getting started” He saw to John’s challenge and was ready to make his lovers life the most amazing, arousing, sexually insane hell he had ever found himself in.

“do it, make me beg! make me!” John shouted at Paul, not commanding him, but challenging him. A sexual duel, John always dominated, always had the last laugh, at least when it came to social and sexual situations. It was time that they made their intellectual battle more interesting, more arousing.

Paul ripped John’s pants apart as well using them to tie his lovers feet to the bed, just so he could make sure that he had full control over John. He wanted John to be driven mad, he wanted John to have such desire for him that it would come on the edge of wanting to kill him for it. He wanted to use John in ways that he never thought before, he wanted to make his dirtiest and most hidden fantasies come true.

He licked john’s chest, looking up with eyes burning in the fire of desire, his teeth soon bit down onto john’s fair skin making the older man hiss and the most arousing pain.

This was a side of Paul he had never seen before, he was just always so perfectly good, who knew that inside that sweet innocent puppy lied a hungry, sexual, strong, dominant beast.

Paul licked his way down to John’s pelvis, gripping his underwear strongly and pulling it off. The cold air slapped onto John’s excited penis.

“oh god” he moaned biting his lips as Paul hover over his body. Paul licked teasing the head of john's member as he poked his entrance, massaging the surrounding skin. "More, more, more!" John howled as his hips walled up in a hit of arousal.

Paul stopped the licking, looking up with piercing eyes as he softly teased john's quickly heightening erecting with the tips of his warm fingers.

The whole room by now had gained an dizzying scent of sex and arousal and the temperature rose to 1000 degree. "You like this don't you, Johnny boy?" Paul's voice was low, husky and on top of all dominant.

"Yes" John breathed out in excitement, feeling his body heat rise as his blood travelled down to his lower body.

"Ya know Johnny boy, you always have me, fuck me,tease me till I'm seeing stars, but now it's my turn, baby. I'm gonna make moan, howl and beg for me to finish you. Tonight you're mine.” Paul licked his lips as his eyes made john most arch in pleasure.Paul pushed John down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, grabbing his chin as he lifted his head and forced his tongue down his throat, making Paul moan like a horny bird. John’s pale skin was red and raw due to Paul slapping at it only to caress it with his long sexy fingers, showing that this was all an act. Paul’s hand held on to John chest, pinching at his erect nipple as he entered him without warning.

“fuck” John moaned arching his bum into Paul.

That was till a little voice came from the door. “Uncle Paulie? What are you and Daddy doing?”

Both widen their eyes, turning to see little Julian with his teddy, rubbing his eyes as he stood confused at the door. Both quickly covered up, blushing wildly. “hmmm, we’re just playing Jules.” John spoke quickly.

“Can I play too?” The young boy smiled innocently.

“Oh sorry Jules, this is a…. very special kind of game.” Paul tried to contain his blushing.

“what’s so special?” Julian rubbed his eyes.

John sat up rubbing his face. “Well only when you really love a mate, do you play like this with him.” Paul couldn’t help but smile at John.

“When the kissing? cause you do that with mummy.” Julian sat on the edge of the bed looking confused.

“Yes Jules, with a lad and a girl it’s normal, but between mates it’s extremely special.” Paul explained sweetly as he dressed his a robe and came closer to Julian, kissing his forehead. “now, How about we go get some tea?”

They hoped to god that he would forget this little incident. He didn’t.

A few weeks later as Cynthia was cooking when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Ms.Lennon. Could you possible come over to the school?”

“Yes, of course, something wrong with Julian?”

“No, we just… wanna have a little ...chat.”

“sure, I’ll be right there.” She rung up and quickly handing the cooking to the maid, changing and getting a cab to Julian’s school.

“Hello Ms.Lennon, go right in.” She walked into the office of the principal, greeting the nice young woman, who was about her age, and sat down.

“So we called you here because little Julian has done something quite naughty.”

“What was it?”

“He kissed another student.”

Cynthia giggled. “oh you know how kids are with their little girlfriends.”

“It was a male student.”

There was a long silence as Cynthia looked at her confused. “We know it’s something that happens Ms.Lennon, but we wish you would talk to him. This will not be accepted again in this school.”

“I understand” Was all she responded, saying her goodbyes and getting Julian to take him home. Upon getting there she sat him down and upon asking him why he kissed his best friend the response she got was simple and innocent. “Because I saw daddy doing the same to uncle Paulie.”

 


	2. discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a fic where Jane and Cynthia walk in on John and Paul sleeping together  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Time line: Around 1966 or 1967.  
> Pairing: Mclennon
> 
> Note: I had already done both Cynthia and Jane walking in so I decided to give the spot light to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post:http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/75951564725/innocence-chapter-2

Sending her little son to play in his room her blood boiled within. All those little things, the suspicions and gossip, it was all true.

The leather male underwear wrapped as a gift she found in John's part of cupboard and that he swore was just a wrong buy, that he was gonna return.The various times he randomly left to go "write" with Paul. All the times he said he loved her played back in her mind. "How was I so naive?" She had noticed the look. John's eyes were, like many people's, the window to his soul. If you were the right person you could unlock that window and see a whole different John. He would let you see his weakness, his deepest secrets and strangest desires and you knew when you unlocked it because his eyes would shine, almost smile as they softly whispered to you those secrets.  With Paul that shine was almost constant, but with Cynthia it was rare and in her current angry mind it was all faked.

As she stood in the kitchen, cleaning random dishes, in came John with Paul by his shoulder, both smiling and chatting about random topics.

"So, you're queer now?" She stopped them in their tracks as her dry, hurting tone echoed around the multicolored tiles.

"What?" John almost laughed, being slightly under the remaining effect of a joint he had smoked earlier.

"You and him..." She said with disgust, turning around and looking John dead in the eyes. "You're queer, ey?"   

It was like she sucked the vibe out of his like a ripper, making his mouth bitter and face tense. "The fuck you talking about?"

"You're fucking him!" She referred to Paul with pain in her words, he was a dear friend, she had trusted him and gone to him in many times of need and now she found out that he was stabbing her in the back all along.

"Cynthia, come on darling?" Paul smiled politely.

"Yer joking, right?" John spoke dryly, lifting his brow slightly.

"Julian saw you!" She shouted at them, shutting both man up with the realization that they had been caught."our 3 year old son saw his father and uncle 'doing a very special thing' that only the best of friends do, so he did the same to his little best friend! He kissed another boy!"

"Oh come on, we all knew he was a girly one." John joked, trying to take the focus off him and Paul.

"That's not the problem John! The problem is that you are fucking your best friend." Her tone was soft, but the harm came because of the words that were spoken. The way she paused and carried out her sentences showed her intolerance and hate. That affected both lovers deeply, but even more John. "It's not fucking."

"Oh boo hoo! It's loooove. Grow a pair John!" She spat at her husband. John grew red as he began shouting random offenses at her. His acid words melting away the last remainder of his marriage as the air around them began thicker.

"Stop it!" Paul abruptly interrupted.

"John she is the mother of your child, she may be wrong with the way she's acting, but you need to have respect!" John was upset, but he bowed his head to Paul, shutting up. "Cynthia it's not about sex! I know we fucked up on not telling you, but this is new even for us. We tried ignoring it and staying mates, ya know? But we couldn't, there was just something else! Love, Cynthia. We love each other." Paul's tone was soft, delicate, trying his best not to hurt Cynthia, but her face showed her discuss, the almost hate for what the lads had done to her. Her dry tone appeared. "And what are we gonna do?"

"You can have this house, I'll find somewhere else, but I want to see Jules whenever I want." The other two looked over at John with great surprise, Paul happily and Cynthia angrily. Cynthia was appalled. "No chance! Keep your house, you're not gonna put your twisted ways of life into my baby's little mind."

"Our baby! He is my son too!" The shouted full of strength in his voice, showing that the topic in question was one that he had put a lot of thought into. "I know I've been a shitty father, but I've seen the way he looks up to me and Paulie too. He loves Paul and Paul loves him too, ya know?"

John soften as he explained his change of heart and little did they know that little Jules was hiding behind a door, listening in their conversation, knowing it was partially about him and understanding it, partially, despite his young age.

"Uncle Paulie?" The small, innocent voice called out, as the little boy appeared from his hiding place. "Why are mummy and daddy shouting so much?" He walked up to his uncle as he spoke. Before Cynthia could protest, Paul had picked Julian up in his arms and was softly explaining to him what was happening. "The thing is Jules, even though your daddy married your mummy and loved her very much, he found out that he loves me too. Since he can't have us both, he chose me." Julian looked at his uncle with eyes wide and full of attention as he explained.

"And now we are telling mummy, so she can let you stay with us a bit too." John walked closer to Paul, trying to follow his lovers lead, seriously, as he also tried to explain.

"Why can't I have both? You and daddy and mummy?" Julian asked sweetly looking slightly upset at the idea that he couldn't have his daddy, uncle and mummy all at one.

Paul smiled as he softly brushed Julian's hair back a bit. "You will, we are just not gonna be all in the same place at once. No one is leaving ya Jules"

"We all love you dearly." John completed, surprising the young child. It was the first time he actually hear his father say to him that he loved him. It was always implied and read to him in letters, but he had never heard it come from his father's lips.  The young boy opened a beautiful, shining smile at his father, throwing his little arms around him and hugging him tight. "I love ya too, daddy."

John closed his eyes upon his son's embrace. Julian's little arms comforting him in such a sweet way that he never expected. The other two adults watched with fondness as the father and son bonded. "I'm sorry Jules."

Julian looked into John's eyes, sweetly studying him, before he put his small hand on his cheek. "About what?"

Julian's innocent confusion was a blessing to John, lifting all his guilt of years of neglect off his shoulders and somehow placing them in Cynthia's, for wanting to keep them apart.

"I think we could work something out, right John? Paul?" She didn't say it, but as she looked at  them with guilty eyes she asked for forgiveness and with open smiles and a three-way joke from John it was granted to her.


End file.
